Eine interessante Nacht im Verbotenen Wald
by Sainz de Rouse
Summary: Die 17-Jährige Diana schläft nach einem nächtlichen Sparziergang im Verbotenen Wald ein. Als sie wieder aufwacht, steht ein Zentaur vor ihr.
1. Chapter 1

**Eine interessante Nacht im Verbotenen Wald**

**Title: **Eine interessante Nacht im Verbotenen Wald

**Author: **Sainz de Rouse

**Beta: **Rippenkitten/Taube

**Pairings: **Diana & Tristan

**Genre: **Mary Sue, OC

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnungen: **Detaillierte sexuelle Handlungen

**Inhalt: **17-jähriges Mädchen trifft auf Zentaur. Eine besondere Liebe wächst daraus. *grins*

**Zeit: **1968, Hogwarts (Verbotener Wald)

**Wichtig: **Wer Paare zwischen Mensch und Zentaur (Halbmenschen) nicht mag, sollte diese Geschichte auf keinen Fall lesen.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, sondern alles der großen JKR!!! Verdiene leider kein Geld damit.

**A/N: **Es ist eine etwas außergewöhnliche Geschichte, wie ich zu dieser Fanfiction gekommen bin. Ich wollte sowieso etwas in der Art schreiben, aber mir fehlten die Muse und die richtige Handlung um es in die Tat umzusetzen. Und dann nach wenigen Wochen, BOOOOM, erzählte mir eine Freundin von einem Traum, den sie geträumt hatte. Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen ich beneide sie um diesen Traum. Die Fanfiction ist natürlich ein wenig ausführlicher, aber der Inhalt ist derselbe und hat sich nicht geändert. Da ich Perfektionist bin, wird sich auch nichts ändern, die Story wird wenn dann nur weitergesponnen, falls mich die Muse küssen sollte.

INFO: Ab dem zweiten Kapitel beginnt der Traum. Das Vorgeplänkel im ersten Kapitel ist nur um warm zu werden und weil es einfach besser ist, als wenn man gleich mit den Hauptteil beginnt und die Charaktere nicht einmal kennt.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

**Kapitel 1**

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, als ich mit gemächlichen Schritten durch den Verbotenen Wald schlich. Wie der Name schon sagt, war der Wald für uns Hogwartsschüler verboten, doch nur für jene die nicht eines grauenvollen Todes sterben wollten. Selbstmord wollte ich nicht begehen, nein. Doch konnte ich nicht schlafen und wusste nichts mit mir anzufangen.

Stundenlang im Bett wälzen und den anderen beim schnarchen zuzuhören wollte ich nicht. Und da ich keine Lust hatte im Gemeinschaftsraum rumzuhängen, entschloss ich eine kleine Runde durch das Schloss zu machen. Da ich glücklicherweise Vertrauensschülerin war und sowieso meine Volljährigkeit erlangt hatte, konnte ich ohne schlechtes Gewissen nachts, nach der Sperrstunde im Schloss spazieren gehen. Aber auch das wurde nach einer Weile uninteressant und langweilig. Denn ich hatte schon viele und vor allem lange Streifzüge hinter mir, so das ich oft das Gefühl hatte, das Schloss in und auswendig zu kennen, was natürlich nicht so war, das wusste ich ganz sicher. Kurz blieb ich in einen der langen Gänge stehen und sah aus einem der riesigen Fenster, die die gesamte rechte Seite des Ganges zierte und eine wunderbare Aussicht auf die Ländereinen und den Verbotenen Wald ermöglichte. So wie auch im Inneren des Schlosses, war es da draußen ruhig und nicht einmal der Wind brachte die Landschaft in Bewegung. Alles lag still und ruhig da, ohne jede Veränderung durch kleine Tiere, die durch die Wiese schlichen und versuchten sich ihr Abendmahl zu erbeuten, noch durch den Wildhüter, alles schien für einen Moment wie ein Gemälde. Und obgleich alles sehr friedlich schien, hatte der Wald eine magische Wirkung auf mich, die mich anzog. Es war nicht unheilvoll oder gruselig, wie der Wald für mich sonst immer schien, sondern etwas anderes. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde er etwas in sich bärgen, das ich unbedingt erkunden musste. Nachdem sich durch das lange starren in meinen Augen schon Tränen gebildet hatten, zwinkerte ich sie fort, wendete mich endlich vom Verbotenen Wald ab und ging weiter. Während ich so weiter lief, und über mein Leben nachdachte schlich sich immer wieder der Verbotene Wald in meine Gedanken. Warum beschäftige er mich nur so? Das tat er sonst auch nicht, und eigentlich hatte ich sonst immer angst vor ihm, da er mir so gruselig erschien. Ich war mir sicher dass die Warnung des Direktors ihr Übriges dazu beitrug. Erst seit letzten Mittwoch, an den wir mit unseren Zaubertränkemeister im Wald waren um Kräuter zu sammeln und uns noch mal genau einprägen konnten wo sie wachsen, da wir bald unsere UTZ schrieben, kam mir der Wald nicht mehr gruselig und gefährlich vor. Genau genommen kam er mir vor wie jeder andere normale Wald, wie die der Muggeln. Aber heute schien er irgendwie anders. In der Eingangshalle angekommen sah ich noch kurz einen anderen Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin die Treppen hinuntersteigen. Ich sah ihm hinterher, bis ich sicher war das er mich nicht mehr hören oder sehen konnte und überlegte ob ich nicht riskieren sollte auch draußen ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Bisher hatte ich es vermieden, da ich nachts nicht gern draußen allein war, aber heute musste es sein. Ich musste wissen was im Verbotenen Wald war. So leise wie möglich machte ich die große Eingangstür auf und schlüpfte durch einen Spalt hindurch nach draußen, ich wollte die Tür nicht unnötig weit aufreißen, denn es bestand die Gefahr das es einer mitkriegt und ich wollte eine Strafarbeit vermeiden. Ich stieg die Stufen hinunter und sah mich dann um, um sicher zu gehen dass für mich grünes Licht schien und alles in Ordnung war. Dann erst genoss ich für einen Augenblick wieder die schöne Landschaft. Vor mir erstreckte sich ein riesiger dunkelgrüner Teppich und weiter hinten erblickte ich den See auf dem sich die Sterne und der Mond spiegelten. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte ich einen Arm der Riesenkrake aus dem Wasser ragen zu sehen, doch als ich genauer hinsehen wollte, war dieser auch schon wieder weg. Ich lies meinen Blick weiter umherstreifen und beobachte wie in der Hütte des Wildhüters gerade das Licht ausging. Beruhigt darüber das ich wohl nicht erwischt werden würde ging ich weiter Richtung Verbotenen Waldes. Wenige Meter vor ihm blieb ich stehen und sah mich noch einmal um. Niemand war zu sehen, es war windstill und auch nichts Ungewöhnliches zu hören, außer das rhythmische Zirpen der Grillen. Noch einen kurzen Blick zum Mond, der mir verriet das der Vollmond noch zwei drei Tage auf sich warten lies, wollte ich doch nicht von einen Werwolf zerfleischt werden und ging mutigen Schrittes in den Wald. Als es mir nach wenigen Schritten zu dunkel war, nahm ich mir meinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Lumoszauber aus. Unbeirrt ging ich immer tiefer in den Wald und sah mich erst um als ich die Schule und die Ländereien schon nicht mehr sehen konnte. Normalerweise würde jetzt vor Angst schlottern und sofort aus dem Wald rennen, doch war ich komischerweise völlig gelassen und lief den Weg, den wir mit unseren Lehrer letzte Woche gegangen waren weiter. Es war ein toller Spaziergang und selbst die Anspannung, die ich durch das viele Lernen hatte, und schon dachte sie nie wieder los zu werden, fiel von mir ab. Die schönen vom Mondlicht beleuchteten riesigen dicken Bäume und Büsche ließen mich sogar vergessen warum ich eigentlich im Wald gegangen war. Ich dachte nun wirklich dass ich nur spazieren gehen wollte und schritt immer weiter in den Wald hinein. Irgendwann ging plötzlich von dem Weg eine Biegung nach rechts ab, die offensichtlich noch viel tiefer in den Wald führte. Unser Lehrer hatte uns gesagt wir sollten diesen Weg niemals gehen, doch schien er mir nicht anders als der dieser hier, außer das er enger war, fast nicht zu sehen, und von großen Büschen und Bäumen umrandet, viel mehr als der der andere bekannte Weg. Doch auch wenn er mehr bewachsen war, warum sollte ich ihn nicht mal trotzdem probieren? Er schien mir trotz der Wucherung nicht gefährlicher als der andere, und wenn ich gut aufpassen würde, würde ich ihn auch nicht aus den Augen verlieren und mich verlaufen. Es war nun beschlossen. Mit gestrafften Schultern ging ich nach rechts, den anderen Weg. Wenn ich es meinen Freundinnen erzählen würde, würden sie mir das niemals glauben. Ich war nämlich eine von der Sorte Schüler, die sich an die Schulregeln hielt und nur selten Strafarbeiten bekam.

Während ich so durch den Wald schritt, bemerkte ich wie müde ich doch durch das viele Laufen geworden war. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten die Augen offen zu halten, was nun sehr gefährlich sein konnte. Ich hatte nun zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ich laufe zurück und riskiere das ich mich noch wirklich verlaufe, weil ich vom Weg abgekommen bin, da ich mich nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte, oder, ich zeichne ein Pfeil auf den Boden, damit ich weiß in welche Richtung ich laufen muss, setz mich kurz unter einen Baum um mich kurz auszuruhen und dann etwas gestärkt wieder zurück zu laufen. Ich brauchte nicht lang um mich für das richtige zu entscheiden. Ich entschied mich dafür kurz Pause zu machen, den Pfeil auf den harten Boden zu kratzen und mich an einen Baum gelehnt auszuruhen. Es war ein tolles Gefühl die Beine zu entlasten und ich schloss einen Moment die Augen, da ich dachte das ich noch fit genug wäre um nicht einzuschlafen, sondern nur ein wenig die Augen ruhen zu lassen, da es recht anstrengend war, im Dunkeln was zu sehen, auch wenn sich die Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, mein Zauberstab hell leuchtete und sogar der Mond recht hell schien. Doch ich sollte mich irren. Es war nur eine Frage von Sekunden als ich auch schon ins Land der Träume abdriftete und in einen tiefen erholsamen Schlaf glitt.

Fortsetzung folgt …


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

**Ich saß an etwas hartem gelehnt. Langsam erwachte ich wieder aus dem Traumland und viel in einen Halbschlaf. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich Pferdehufe in der Nähe zu hören, aber das konnte gar nicht sein, ich lag schließlich in meinem Bett. War es schon immer so hart? Und seit wann schlief ich im sitzen? Aber auf solche Fragen konnte ich mich nicht weiter konzentrieren dafür war ich noch zu tief im Schlaf. Plötzlich spürte ich einen Windhauch und eine Hand strich mir eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht, was mich wacher werden lies. **

**Als ich merkte dass ich nicht in meinem Bett saß, sondern ganz wo anders, schlug ich erschrocken die Augen auf und war im ersten Moment orientierungslos. Als mir alles wieder einfiel, von der Schlaflosigkeit im Gemeinschaftsraum bis hin zum Spaziergang im Verbotenen Wald, war ich wieder etwas ruhiger und rieb mir erstmal die Augen. Als ich sie aber aufschlug und ich vor mir vier Pferdebeine erblickte, erschreckte ich mich so sehr das ich mich heftig gegen den Baum unter dem ich saß drängte und mir den Kopf mit voller Wucht gegen den Stamm anstieß. **

**Meinen Hinterkopf reibend blickte ich nach oben in dunkle Augen, die mich still beobachteten. Als ich ihn mir genau anschaute, entdeckte ich, dass er kein Mensch war und dass ich mir die Pferdehufe nicht eingebildet hatte. Ich spürte das panische Angst langsam in mir hochstieg, ich wusste schließlich das Zentauren nicht immer die Nettesten waren, doch brach die Furcht nicht aus und ich blieb ruhig. Denn irgendetwas sagte mir, das er mir nichts tun würde. War er es, dessen Aura mich anlockte? Still musterte ich ihn, nicht aufdringlich, mein Blick huschte nur so über ihn hinweg. Er hatte blonde, glatte, lange Haare, zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Sein Pferdeleib hatte dunkles Fell, gewiss braun aber durch die Dunkelheit konnte ich nicht viel erkennen und er hatte dünne, geschmeidige Beine. Wieder sah ich ihm in die Augen und glaubte ein Zwinkern zu sehen. Hatte er wirklich gezwinkert? In der Körpersprache hieß das nämlich man würde denjenigen mögen, den man angezwinkert hat. Ich zwinkerte zurück, da es mir am vernünftigsten erschien, ich wusste ja nicht ob er, wenn ich es nicht erwiderte, als Beleidigung aufnahm. Nun musste ich unweigerlich das Lächeln anfangen, denn die Situation war merkwürdig. Ich saß mitten im Wald vor einem Zentaur, vor dem wohl jeder andere wohl nur Angst haben würde, was ich komischerweise nicht hatte und wir zwinkerten uns gegenseitig zu. **

**Nun erschien auch auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln, was ich jedoch aber nur schlecht sah. „Entschuldige, bin ich in eurem Revier?", begann ich das Gespräch mit ihm. Ich fand es besser mit dem Schweigen aufzuhören und mich zu entschuldigen bevor der Frieden zusammenbricht und ich Angst darum haben muss, von ihm zertrampelt zu werden. Ich sprach ihn mit Absicht nicht mit „du" oder „sie" an, da ich wusste, das Zentauren ihren Stolz haben und es unklug wäre ihn anzusprechen, als wäre er ein normaler Mensch dem man auf der Straße trifft und nach der Uhrzeit fragt. „Nein, es fängt erst da hinten an, dies ist nur die Grenze", antwortete er mit einer sanften Stimme. Beruhigt darüber das er nicht sauer war und mein Leben offensichtlich verschont, wäre es wohl angemessen wenn ich ihm erklären würde was ich hier zu suchen hatte. „Ja…eh…ich war ein bisschen spazieren, weil ich nicht schlafen konnte, war dann aber müde und bin hier eingeschlafen", erklärte ich ihm. „Auch ich konnte nicht schlafen. … Willst du mit mir ein Stück gehen?" Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. **

**Ich konnte nicht glauben das er mit mir wirklich zusammen weiter gehen wollte, nicht nach dem was ich bisher über Zentauren gelesen hatte. Sie waren bekannt dafür das sie Menschen, ob Zauberer oder Muggel, nicht leiden konnten und sie mieden. Aber was soll's es war ja schließlich nichts dabei und er schien mir sehr nett und sympathisch. Ich nickte ihm zu, woraufhin er mir seine Hand hinhielt. Kurz sah ich sie erstaunt an, ergriff sie jedoch ohne Zögern und stand auf. Vor ihm stehend lächelte er mich wieder an, was ich natürlich erwiderte, aber diesmal nicht aus Vorsicht vor seinen tödlichen Hufen. „Ich zeig dir einen schönen Platz, jedoch darfst du nicht zu laut auftreten, sonst hören sie dich. Der Platz ist ziemlich tief in unserem Revier, aber ich beschütze dich, wenn sie dich angreifen." Wieder nickte ich ihm verstehend zu und achtete darauf auf keine Äste zu treten. Wir liefen nebeneinander her. Im Gehen musterte ich ihn wieder aus dem Augenwinkeln heraus und mir viel sein glattes, dunkles Fell auf. Es sah so wunderbar weich aus, doch ich musste mich davon abhalten es zu berühren, da es mich magisch anzog. Ich achtete kaum auf dem Weg, was mich einmal um haaresbreite zum stolpern brachte und sah nur auf den schöne Fell. **

„**Du darfst mich ruhig berühren, ich habe dich auch angefasst. Es wäre also gleichstand", sagte er freundlich und lächelte. Ohne Zögern strich meine Hand über das Fell und es war genauso weich, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich strich über seinen Widerrist, seine Stockmaße betrug ungefähr 1,50 m, was ich durch meine eigene Größe abmessen konnte, da ich nur 1,60 m groß bin, und sein Widerrist bei meiner Nase endete. Immer mutiger werdend wanderte meine Hand über seine Flanke, seinen Schultern und blieb den restlichen Weg über an seiner Pferdebrust. Ich war verwirrt darüber das er es ohne ein Wort über sich ergehen lies. „Dürft ihr euch mit Menschen überhaupt einlassen?", fragte ich auch gleich aus Neugier, da mir alles Surreal vorkam. „Du kannst mich ruhig duzen, ich bin noch nicht so alt", sagte er lächelnd. Doch eine Antwort erhielt ich nicht auf meine Frage. Offensichtlich wollte er das Thema wechseln. „Danke, aber wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte ich ihn um das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen und natürlich aus Neugier. „Ich kann ihn dir leider nicht sagen, weil du nach mir fragen wirst, dann wissen sie dass ich mich mit dir abgegeben habe, verbannen mich und das würde ich wohl nicht überleben." Traurig lies ich den Kopf hängen. Er wollte mir wohl gar nichts sagen, auch wenn ich es verstand. Ich frage mich warum er dann überhaupt mit mir spazieren gehen wollte. **

„**Schade, aber ich versteh es", antwortete ich und versuchte die Traurigkeit zu überspielen, damit er kein schlechtes Gewissen haben muss. „Danke für dein Verständnis." „Willst du wissen wie ich heiße?" Wenigstens sollte er meinen wissen. „Nein das weiß ich", Perplex blieb ich stehen und sah ihn irritiert an. Wie konnte er das wissen? Wir hatten uns doch noch nie gesehen. „Woher weißt du das? Haben es dir die Sterne gesagt?" Wieder lächelte er mich an. Er fand es wohl amüsant. Aber es mussten ihm die Sterne verraten haben, Zentauren waren bekannt für ihre astrologischen Fähigkeiten. „Nein, Namen spucken sie normalerweise nicht aus", erklärte er, begann zu lachen und wir liefen weiter. Auch ich musste das Lachen anfangen, doch fragte ich mich woher er ihn dann kennen sollte. Oder wollte er mich nur veräppeln? „Aber woher kennst du ihn dann?" „Ganz einfach, ich hab euch beim Wandertag durch den Wald gehört und da nannten sie dich beim Namen und rieten dir nicht vom Wege abzugehen." „Ahhh! Warum bist du dann nicht einfach gekommen und hast hallo gesagt?", fragte ich ihn freudig. „Hätte ich schon gewollt, aber es ist meiner Art verboten. Nicht einmal **_**das**_** dürfte ich." Wieder wurde ich traurig. Nun hatte er es bestätigt. Ich hatte es für einen Moment vergessen. Zentauren und Menschen war es verboten miteinander zu verkehren. Aber warum lud er mich zum Spaziergang ein? **

„**Stimmt ja, ich vergas das es verboten ist", sagte ich schuldbewusst. Für wenige Momente waren wir still und liefen weiter durch den dicht bewachsenen Wald. Es war glücklicherweise keine unangenehme Stille, sondern einfach nur eine friedliche Pause in der wir unseren Gedanken nachhängen konnten. Von meinem Weg sind wir natürlich längst abgegangen, doch hatte ich deswegen keine Angst, ich war mir sicher dass er mich heil zurückbringen würde. Wieder begann ich ihn kurz zu mustern und mir fiel sein Haarband auf. Ich hatte mal gelesen das Zentauren jede Art von Kleidung ablehnen. Ob das auch für so ein Band galt? „Trägt ihr nicht normalerweise offne Haare? Ich dachte ihr lehnt Kleidung ab, oder gehören Haarbänder nicht dazu?" „Ja, aber es ist störend, ich hab mich eben für den Zopf entschieden, das ist praktischer und sie hängen nicht mehr so im Gesicht rum. Die anderen machten sich immer darüber lustig, wie menschlich ich damit aussähe, aber es war mir egal." „Aha." Wieder liefen wir schweigend nebeneinander her. Irgendwann brach er die Stille. „Da vorne ist der Platz. Wollen wir uns da in die Wiese setzen?", sagte er bevor er die Zweige eines Busches zur Seite bog damit ich es sehen konnte. „WOW! Ist das schön hier", rief ich begeistert aus, zwängte mich durch die Büsche und lief auf den Platz. Es war eine riesige grüne Wiese mit vielen duftenden, bunten Blumen. **

**Man hörte das rhythmische Zirpen der Grillen und einige Glühwürmchen flogen über die Grashalme. Und der Mond schien hell und lies noch alles idyllischer aussehen. Hinter mir hörte ich ein leises lachen, sah meinen Begleiter kurz lächelnd an und rannte auf die Wiese. Mittendrin blieb ich stehen und sah mir die vielen Blumen an, ganz betört von dem Anblick. Da ich Hufe auf mich zu traben hörte, sah ich mich um und lief ihm entgegen. „Ist es mir erlaubt ein paar Blumen zu pflücken?" „Ja, aber nur ein paar, Menschen dürfen nicht hierher und wir pflücken keine, weil wir im Einklang mit der Natur leben." Ich nickte lächelnd um ihn zum Verstehen zu geben das ich verstand. Direkt neben ihm hockte ich mich ins Gras, begann ein paar Veilchen zu pflücken und roch an ihnen. Auch der Zentaur neben mir setzte sich nun. Oder legte? Na ja, zumindest sein Pferdekörper lag, der menschliche Oberkörper blieb gerade. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte ich ihn beobachtet. Mir fiel auf das er wirklich sehr geschmeidige Beine hatte, begann innerlich zu lächeln und roch noch einmal an den Blumen. „Was ist so komisch?" Verwirrt darüber was er wohl meinte sah ich ihn an, sah sein Lächeln und wurde ein wenig rot vor Scham. Mein Lächeln war anscheinend doch nicht so verinnerlicht. Schuldbewusst sah ich nun drein. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, das er es vielleicht unangenehm empfinden könnte von mir permanent so angesehen zu werden. „Ich wusste nicht das Zentauren so geschmeidige Bewegungen machen können", sagte ich ihm wahrheitsgemäß. Und wieder das tolle Lächeln. **

„**Danke für das Kompliment." Wieder wurde ich leicht rosa um die Nase. Und wieder begann das Schweigen, in den ich nur an meinen Blumen roch und ihn ab und zu aus dem Augenwinkel kurz beobachtete. Er schien zu horchen. Aber auf was? Wahrscheinlich nur das rhythmische Zirpen. Vielleicht fand er es beruhigend. „Schau mal, die Sonne geht auf", unterbrach er die Stille. Neugierig blickte ich auf die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. „Wunderschön", staunte ich, denn ich hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, da ich sonst um die Zeit noch schlief oder nie aus dem Fenster blickte. Der frühe Morgennebel färbte sich langsam orange und rot, die ersten Strahlen stiegen hoch und die ganze Wiese war auf einmal vernebelt. „Hast du das schon öfter gesehen?", fragte ich, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. „An jeden Morgen." Je länger ich den Sonnenaufgang bewunderte desto klarer wurde mir wie spät es war und vor allem wie müde ich war. Die letzten Stunden waren sehr nervenaufreibend gewesen, natürlich im positiven Sinne, doch glücklicherweise war heute Samstag. Plötzlich musste ich gähnen und die ganze Müdigkeit die durch die Aufregung verdrängt worden war, übermannte mich nun und mir fielen die Augen fast zu. Ohne zu überlegen lehnte ich mich an den Zentaur neben mir. Sein Fell und seine Haut waren schön warm. Ehe ich realisierte an wen ich hier lehnte und aufschrecken konnte, hatte er schon einen Arm um mich gelegt, also schien er nichts dagegen zu haben, was ich eigenartig fand aber auch sehr genoss. **

**Für eine kurze Zeit saßen wir so im Gras, während ich versuchte krampfhaft nicht einzuschlafen. Doch gelingen würde es mir eh nie, da mir durch die Müdigkeit kalt war und ich begann trotz seiner Körperwärme leicht zu zittern. Bedenke man auch noch, dass sich mein Körper von der Lauferei sowieso schon abgekühlt hatte. Er hatte das Zittern wohl gemerkt, denn plötzlich packten mich zwei starke Arme unter den Knien und am Rücken, hoben mich mit Leichtigkeit hoch und platzierten mir direkt vor ihm, so das ich direkt auf seine Vorderbeine saß und schlang die Arme um mich um mich zu wärmen. Vom Adrenalin dieses Augenblicks hellwach, wurde ich nun schon wieder schläfrig, da es hier sehr gemütlich in seinen Armen war. Ich könnte mich glatt daran gewöhnen. Am liebsten würde ich für immer hier liegen. Hier bei ihm. Als ich nun speziell an ihn und an unsere momentane Situation dachte, begannen plötzlich hunderte von Schnätze in meinem Bauch zu kribbeln. Begann ich mich etwa in ihn zu verlieben? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Aber er war ja auch ein toller Zentaur. Er war nett, sympathisch, er hatte Humor, hatte Verständnis für mein weniges Fachwissen über Zentaur und er hatte ein tolles Lächeln. Na ja, soweit ich es in der Dunkelheit beurteilen konnte. Während ich so darüber nachdachte bemerkte ich die Nase die leicht über meinen Kopf strich und an meinen Haaren roch. Ich lies es zu, denn es störte mich nicht im Geringsten, in Gegenteil, es brachte mir noch mehr kribbelnde Schnätze ein. „Es ist ein friedlicher Moment." **

**Ich sah ihn an und nickte zustimmend. Nun konnte ich seine graublauen Augen sehen, dessen Farbe vorher übertüncht wurde. Und auch seine Gesichtszüge sah ich nun deutlicher. Er hatte spitze Gesichtszüge und spitze Ohren. Diese erinnerten an einen Elbe. Plötzlich beugte er sich soweit hinunter das ich seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren konnte. „Kann ich mir erlauben dir was zu stehlen?" Verdattert sah ich ihn an. Was sollte das heißen? „Was willst du mir denn stehlen, ich habe doch gar nichts hier." Wieder kam dieses Lächeln, wobei mir aber diesmal fast die Luft wegblieb, da ich es ja nun dank der Sonne richtig sehen konnte. „Nein, nichts materielles." Noch immer sah ich ihn verwirrt an und wieder sein belustigtes Lächeln. „Ich meine einen Kuss." Geschockt und überrascht sah ich ihn an. Meinte er das ernst? Ich spürte wieder Röte in mein Gesicht steigen. Sollte ich es ihm erlauben? Ich wollte es zwar sehr gerne, aber irgendwie schämte ich mich deswegen. Ich kannte ihn schließlich erst seit wenigen Stunden. Mit rötlichen Wangen sah ich ihn in die Augen und nickte. **

**Daraufhin legte er eine Hand auf meine Wange, strich kurz über diese, hob mein Kinn zu ihm hoch und senkte seine Lippen auf die Meinen. Als sich unsere Lippen trafen, blieb mein Herzschlag erst für einen Moment still und begann dann noch schneller zu schlagen als er es jemals tat. Ich hatte schon angst, er könnte es hören. Und die, inzwischen schon tausende, Schnätze in meinem Bauch begannen Mambo zu tanzen. Ich war hin und weg. Es war nur ein einfacher, zaghafter Kuss, ohne Zunge. Doch war das schon zu viel für mich. Aber es wurde noch aufregender als er den anderen Arm um meine Taille legte und meinen Rücken noch mehr an seinen Oberkörper drückte, was mir ein anregendes Gefühl in der Lendengegend einbrachte. Sämtliche Gefühle stoben nun in mir auf, wie das Meer an der Küste. Langsam beendeten wir den Kuss, ich öffnete die Augen, jetzt erst bemerkte ich dass ich sie geschlossen hatte. Wieder sah ich ihn in die Augen und sah dass er lächelte und mir zweimal zuzwinkerte. Daraufhin fiel mir schlagartig etwas ein. „Darfst du das? Hast du denn nicht jemanden in deiner Herde? Ich weiß nicht wie ihr es nennt. Weibchen, Gefährtin?" Und wieder brachte mir das ein amüsiertes Lächeln ein. Ich musste wohl noch viel lernen. „Ich bevorzuge eigentlich den Ausdruck Ehefrau. Aber nein, habe ich nicht." Beruhigt atmete ich aus. Wenn er eine gehabt hätte, hätte ich nicht gewusst wie darauf reagieren sollte. Aber auf jeden Fall würde ich sehr sauer auf ihn sein. **

„**Warum denn, du siehst doch gar nicht so schlecht aus", platzte es aus mir heraus, bevor ich überhaupt nachdenken konnte. „Na ja, sie interessieren sich eben nicht für mich. Sie wollen Krieger und ich bin nun mal keiner. Ich bin gegen Krieg und hab damit nichts am Hut." „Find ich gut, ich bin auch gegen Gewalt." „Schön mal eine Frau mit derselben Einstellung zu treffen." Ehe ich über diesen Satz nachdenken konnte, versteifte sich sein Oberkörper und sah erschrocken auf. „Wir müssen weg, sie kommen gleich zur Jagdaufstellung", sagte er mit sehr ernster Stimme. Geschockt stand ich auf und sah ihn ängstlich an. Wer weiß was sie mit uns machen würden wenn sie mich hier fänden. „Ja, aber wohin", fragte ich verzweifelt. „Folge mir", sprach er und galoppierte voraus und rannte so schnell ich konnte hinter ihm her. Nach wenigen Metern war er schon so weit fort, dass ich Angst hatte ihn aus den Augen zu verlieren. Doch nach einem Stück blieb er glücklicherweise stehen und ich konnte ihn wieder einholen. „Wir sind zu langsam, wir müssen schneller werden." „Schneller kann ich nicht", antwortete ich verzweifelt und fast außer Atem. **

„**Dann muss es sein." Geschockt und ängstlich sah ich ihn an. Wollte er mich seiner Herde etwa vorwerfen wie Vieh? Aber er hatte doch gesagt dass er mich beschützen würde. Panik begann in mir hochzusteigen. Plötzlich bemerkte ich das er sich vor mir auf die Vorderbeine sinken lies. Wollte er etwa abwarten bis die anderen kamen? Mein Herz rast und ich glaubte es würde gleich stehen bleiben. „Steig auf meinen Rücken." Was? Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Er würde mich also doch nicht im Stich lassen. Aber irgendwie erschien mir der Gedanke auf seinen Rücken zu steigen falsch. „Das kann ich doch nicht." „Es muss sein", rief er fast flehentlich aus. Ohne weiter zu Zögern stieg ich auf sein Rücken. Kaum saß ich richtig, preschte er schon los. Wie eine ertrinkende klammerte ich mich um seinen Oberkörper. Für gewöhnlich ritt ich gut und gerne wenn ich zu Hause war. Doch da er von einem Moment zum Anderen gleich mit einem Jagdgalopp durch die Wiese raste, hatte ich keine Zeit mich seinem Rhythmus anzupassen. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich sah bereits Bäume an mir vorbeifliegen, was mir sagte das wir wieder im Wald waren. Wie ich merkte ging es aber in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung aus der wir gekommen sind. Aber es war mir gleichgültig, ich wusste das ich bei ihm sicher war und ich wollte ihn nicht so schnell verlassen. Nach einigen Minuten wechselte er in einem leichten Galopp, was mir die Chance gab, mit meinen Hüften den richtigen Takt zu finden, mitzuschwingen und nicht mehr so wie ein schwerer nasser Sack. Ich fühlte mich unwohl auf seinem Rücken, wer weiß wie es sich für ihn anfühlte. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar ne Qual. In diesem Augenblick war ich mir nicht sicher ob ich jemals wieder in den Ferien reiten konnte ohne schlechtes Gewissen. **

**Nach kurzer Zeit wurde er langsamer und schlussendlich zum stehen. Wir standen im tiefen Wald, umringt von hohen dick Bäumen und Büschen, doch im Kreis in dem wir waren, war nur Erde und Gras. Es erinnerte mich an einem großen Nest. „Hier dürften wir sicher sein", schnaufte er. „Danke", sagte ich und stieg sofort wieder ab. „Für dich muss es sehr unangenehm gewesen sein, als ich auf deinem Rücken war." „Es war ungewöhnlich für mich, aber es hat mir nichts ausgemacht, da ich dich mag und weiß, dass du mich nicht besitzen willst." Erstaunt und fröhlich sah ich ihn an. „Du magst mich?" Kurz blitzte wieder ein Lächeln über ein Gesicht, bevor er wieder ernster wurde. „Ja, ich würde nicht jemanden, den ich nicht mag küssen." Wieder schoss mir Röte ins Gesicht. Schlimmer aber noch als die letzten Male. „Ja stimmt", sagte ich etwas benommen. Ob ihm der Kuss etwas bedeutete? Mir schon, denn ich hatte mich noch von keinem einfach so küssen lassen und ich hoffe für ihn war es auch etwas Besonderes. Wieder das schöne Lächeln und wieder die Schnätze. Sanft berührte er meine Wange, sein Gesicht kam meinem immer näher und wieder küsste er mich und wieder vermehrten sich die Schnätze in Windeseile. Während wir uns so küssten legte ich meine Fingerspitzen auf die Schulter seines Pferdeleibes, da es durch das hinunterbeugen zu weit weg von mir war und streichelte das Fell dort leicht. Nun unterbrach er wieder den Kuss. „Ich mag es, das fühlt sich gut an", hauchte er und wieder gab er mir einen Kuss. **

**Mit der anderen Hand streichelte er mir über den Rücken während die eine noch auf meiner Wange lag. „So hab ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt." „Was meinst du? Welches Gefühl?", fragte ich ihn verdutzt. „Geliebt!" Starr wie ein Reh auf der Straße vor einem Auto stand ich da. Und blickte ihm ungläubig an. Woher wusste er das? Wie konnte er wissen, dass er mich mehr und mehr in der kurzen Zeit in seinen Bann zog? „Woher weißt du das?" „Das sehe ich dir an den Augen an." War ich so leicht zu durchschauen? Doch was soll's. So war es nun mal und das konnte ich nicht ändern. Ich konnte nur hoffen dass er das gleich empfand. „Ich habe mich noch mit niemanden je so verbunden gefühlt wie mit dir", beichtete ich ihm wahrheitsgemäß. Selbstbewusst und ernst sah ich ihm in die Augen. „Kannst du dir vorstellen …?" „Was vorstellen?" Warum war er auf einmal so schüchtern? Was sollte ich mir vorstellen? „Mit mir deine Zukunft zu teilen." Überrascht sah ich ihn an. Überrascht, ungläubig und doch wieder glücklich. Meinte er das wirklich ernst? Ich hoffte es. „Ich würde es mir mit niemand anderen als mit dir vorstellen können." Glücklich lächelte er mir zu. „Da sieht man es wieder, die Sterne lügen nie." Und wieder war ich verwirrt. „Wieso die Sterne?" „Sie haben dich mir vorausbestimmt und angekündigt." **

**Nun fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Haaren. Deswegen hatte er mich geweckt und war so nett. Deswegen der Spaziergang. Deswegen der schöne Platz und der Kuss. Deshalb durfte ich ihn berühren. Das Leben ist doch immer wieder erstaunlich. Mutter Natur fiel immer wieder was Neues ein. Doch was tut es, ich war glücklich darüber. Doch wie sollte das nur funktionieren? Er war kein Mensch und ich kein Zentaur. Uns war es egal aber den anderen wird es nicht sein. Akzeptieren würden sie das nie. „Was machen wir jetzt? Wir können weder zu deinen Stamm zurück, noch zu mir." „Dann müssen wir weg." „Wohin?" Wie stellte er das sich denn vor? Auch wenn ich gerne bei ihm bleiben würde, ich musste und wollte meine Schule fertig machen. Bei der es sich glücklicherweise sowieso nur noch um Wochen handelte. „Wir müssen erst noch mal zurück, denn wenn ich einfach verschwinde, werden sie mich suchen und denken ich wäre von dir entführt worden, oder der gleichen." Wieder stieg Angst in mir hoch. Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Ich fürchtete mich wahnsinnig davor den anderen Zentauren jemals gegenüberzustehen. „Ich hab Angst davor mit dir zurück zu gehen. Ich weiß nicht was sie mit mir machen." **

„**So können wir auch nicht zurück, so wie du jetzt bist?" Und wieder war ich verwirrt und sah ihn verständnislos an. „Du musst erst mein werden, dann können sie dich nicht töten", erklärte er. „Wie soll das von statten gehen?" Er wurde leicht rosa, was mich zweifellos in jeder anderen Situation zum Schmunzeln gebracht hätte. „Mein Geruch muss auf dich übergehen." Wieder verstand ich nur Bahnhof. Jeder hatte doch seinen Eigengeruch, den kann man nicht ewig übertünchen. „Wie soll das funktionieren?" „Durch körperliche Nähe." „Ja, aber wir waren doch …." Plötzlich wusste ich was er meinte. Wir waren zwar die letzten Stunden zusammen und er hatte mich auch in den Arm genommen, doch das reichte nicht aus, was ich zuerst aber gedacht hatte. Beschämt sah ich auf den Boden. Das war irgendwie sehr peinlich. Kaum kannten wir uns, mussten wir schon … gezwungener maßen … . Doch was machte das schon? Ich liebe und begehre ihn sogar, was ich früher offen gestanden nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Und wir mussten es viel früher machen als es unter normalen Umständen gewesen wäre. Aber das war egal, denn er war es mit dem ich es tat und gerne teilen würde. Ich ballte also die Fäuste, straffte meinen Körper und sah ihm in die Augen. „Also gut. Aber wie?" **

**Fortsetzung folgt …**

**A/N: **Damit ihr das mit den Zwinkerreihen versteht, erkläre ich es hier einmal, damit ihr nicht denken müsst, die armen Leute haben andauernd was im Auge.

_Einmal zwinkern: Ich mag dich._

_Zweimal zwinkern: Ich find dich attraktiv._

_Dreimal zwinkern: Ich würde gerne mit dir ******!_

_(JSMG = Jugend-Schmutz-Gesetz) _

_*grins*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Erwartungsvoll sah ich ihn an. Plötzlich schien er sehr nervös und scharte mit seinem Vorderhuf auf dem Boden. „Na ja, ich habe da solche Lagerfeuergeschichten gehört …". Ehe ich mich fragen konnte weshalb er den Satz abbrach, beugte er sich schon wieder weit nach vorn und küsste mich innig. Seine Hände glitten zunächst schüchtern über mein Rücken, woraufhin ich meine Arme um seinen Hals schlang und sein Gesicht noch mehr an meinen drückte. Es dauerte nicht lange und seine Zunge bat an meinen Lippen um Einlass, was ich natürlich liebend gern zuließ. Er schmeckte so herrlich gut und ich konnte nicht genug haben. Als ich mutig genug war auch meine Zunge seine Mundhöhle erkunden zu lassen, brachte das meinen Körper Wallungen ein die er noch nie verspürt hatte.

Doch leider konnte ich mich nicht an seinen Körper schmiegen, denn dieser war weit nach vorne gebeugt, da er sehr viel größer war als ich, wodurch auch sein Pferdeleib zu weit weg war. Seine Hände wanderten noch immer über meinen Körper und wurden immer fordernder. Atemlos beendeten wir den Kuss und sahen uns tief in die Augen. Je länger ich in seine blaugrauen Augen blickte, desto sicherer wurde ich in meiner Entscheidung. Nun war es mir tatsächlich und hundertprozentig egal das er ein Zentaur war und kein Mensch. Sollten doch die anderen sagen was sie wollen. Meine Eltern, meine Freunde und alle anderen. Es ging mir sprichwörtlich am Arsch vorbei. Sicher ich kannte ihn kaum, doch wusste ich dass es richtig war. Das er der Richtige war. Ein Blick in seine Augen sagte mir, dass er ebenso dachte. „Geht es nicht auch anders?

So kann ich dich gar nicht berühren obwohl ich das gerne täte und ich bin mir sicher das dir der Rücken vom Vorbeugen bald weh tun wird", sagte ich zu ihm woraufhin er wieder zu Lächeln begann. „Da hast du wohl recht", sagte er, sah mir noch einmal kurz in die Augen und sein Pferdekörper begann sich hinzulegen. „Komm her", sagte er sanft und breitete seine Arme einladend aus. Ohne Zögern ging ich der Einladung nach, kniete mich vor ihm hin und lächelte. „Schon besser", sagte ich, da er nur noch ein Stück größer war als ich, zog seinen Kopf zu mir und küsste ihn noch ein weiteres Mal. Dieser Kuss jedoch hatte so viel Leidenschaft und Inbrunst wie ich es mir nie hätte vorstellen können. Wir drückten unsere Körper an den jeweils anderen was schon fast wehtat, doch in unserer ansteigenden Erregung fühlte es sich einfach nur berauschend an.

Als seine Hände begannen schneller und ekstatischer über meinen Rücken zu wandern glaubte ich dem Zerbersten nahe zu sein. Doch irrte ich mich natürlich, denn als er seine Zähne hart in meinen Nacken vergrub, zerschlugen sich die Wallungen, die mich an den Wellen eines tosenden Meeres erinnerten, brachten mein Pulsschlag in unermesslichen Höhen und ich begann schon mein Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen zu hören. Irgendwann jedoch war der Biss ein wenig zu hart, was den Schmerz für kurze Zeit die Oberhand über die Lust gewinnen und mir einzelne Tränen über die Wangen laufen lies. Plötzlich war der Schmerz so intensiv das ich kurz Aufschrie und ich spürte wie Blut aus der Wunde kam und er endlich davon ab lies. Warum tat er das? Ich glaubte nicht dass er mir absichtlich wehtun wollte, doch verstand ich es nicht. War es die Leidenschaft? Wieder sahen wir uns in die Augen, was meine Tränen stoppen lies, denn er sah mich entschuldigend an und begann zärtlich über die Wunde zu lecken. Anfangs tat es noch weh, bis es einen anderen Gefühl platz machte, das ich als Wohlgefallen, Zufriedenheit und Lust identifizierte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kuschelte ich mich schon an ihn, die Augen genussvoll geschlossen und aus meiner Kehle drang so eine Art Schnurren. Ein leises, amüsiertes Lachen lies mich aufschauen und in blaugraue Augen sehen. „Du hast mir ja sehr schnell verziehen oder deute ich gerade falsch?", lächelte er. „Ja habe ich. … Aber wozu war der Biss?" Plötzlich wich seinem Lächeln einen schuldbewussten, ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Tut mir leid, aber es ging nicht anders. Die anderen sollen und müssen _sehen_ das du zu mir gehörst, da reicht mein Geruch nicht aus." Kurz dachte ich darüber nach und unausweichlich bildete sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Nun machte mich das sehr glücklich das er es getan hat, trotz des Schmerzes, denn das bewies das er es auf jeden Fall ernst meinte und ich nicht Angst haben musste ihn doch noch an einer Seinesgleichen zu verlieren. „Muss ich dich auch beißen?" „Wenn du mich als dein Eigen beanspruchen willst dann …."

„Natürlich will ich das! Du gehörst nur mir, ich habe nicht vor dich an einer anderen zu verlieren." „Das wirst du nie, denn je länger ich dich ansehe und berühre, desto uninteressanter erscheinen mir die Frauen meines Volkes und wie viele Mädchen würden schon was mit einem Zentaur anfangen?" „Nur ich und das ist auch gut so…für die anderen." Gierig zog ich ihn wieder zu mir und küsste ihn mit all der Leidenschaft die ich aufbringen konnte. Kurz bevor uns die Luft ausging beendete ich den Kuss, drückte ihn noch weiter nach unten zu mir, lies meine Zunge seinen Hals hinunter wandern zum Nacken und begann dort ein wenig zu saugen, was mir ein melodiöses Stöhnen einbrachte. Wieder begannen seine Hände wie wild über meinen Rücken zu wandern. Das Saugen machte ihn schier wahnsinnig, der Nacken war wohl eine empfindliche Stelle, was mich dazu veranlasste noch stärker zu saugen.

Das Stöhnen wurde lauter und ich spürte wie er an meinem Umhang zog und zupfte, er wusste wohl nicht wie man es auszog. Natürlich wollte ich das Selbe wie er, half ihm und streifte das schwarze Kleidungsstück mit dem Hogwartswappen von meinen Schultern. Eigentlich wollte ich weiter saugen doch zupfte er auch prompt an meinem Pullover, den ich ebenfalls sofort auszog. In aller Eile ihn nun auch los zu werden, wollte ich doch seine warmen Hände endlich auf meiner Haut spüren, zog ich nicht nur den Pulli, sondern auch gleich den BH aus. Peinlich berührt darüber plötzlich vor ihm oberhalb des Körpers nackt zu sein, verdeckte ich mir die Brüste. „Was hast du? Willst du dich mir nicht zeigen?" Etwas verzweifelt sah ich zu ihm auf. „Es ist mir irgendwie peinlich, ich hab das noch nie gemacht… und …und ich weiß nicht ob es dir gefäl…." Am liebsten hätte ich mich selbst geohrfeigt. Wie konnte ich nur so was sagen? Der muss mich doch jetzt glatt für bescheuert halten. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht ganz. Ich fand immer dass ich schöne, üppige Brüste hatte, doch machte mich wohl die ungewohnte Situation mit einem _Mann_ ganz konfus. Ich war noch nie mit einem anderen so weit gegangen. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu verdecken", sagte er, packte mich an den Handgelenken und legte meine Hände auf seine Brust. „Sie sind wunderschön, wie der Rest deines anbetungswürdigen Körpers.

Dankbar lächelte ich ihn an, nun fühlte ich mich nicht mehr unsicher. „Es ist ja nur, weil ich noch nie soweit mit einem Mann gegangen bin. Darum bin so verunsichert." „Aber nur weil du bisher noch vor niemanden nackt warst, nicht war?" „Ja!" „Das habe ich noch nie bei euch Menschen verstanden. Wieso wollt ihr eure Scham bedecken wo ihr euch doch alle gleicht? Dadurch entwickelt ihr nur dieses unnütze Gefühl von Peinlichkeit und Scham. Ich habe mich immer bei den Anblick der Schüler gefragt wie sich wohl die Eltern vermehrt haben." „Ja schon, aber bei euch ist es ja auch anders …" „Ach ja und in welcher Hinsicht?" „Na ja, euer Unterkörper ist der eines Pferdes… und…" „Nur weil wir die Selben Körper haben wie eure Maulesel die ihr reitet, haben wir dieselben Bedürfnisse wie ihr", sagte er mit einem beleidigten Unterton, was mich die pure Reue empfinden lies. Traurig und Schuldbewusst sah ich ihn an. „Tut mir Leid, das hätte mir klar sein müssen." Besänftigt sah er mich an und nahm mich fest in den Arm. „Schon gut, ist nicht schlimm." Wieder sehr Liebesbedürftig durch die unangenehme Auseinandersetzung, kuschelte ich mich an ihm und merkte peinlich berührt das mein Körper und vor allem meine Brüste, da sie nun ganz steif wurden, darauf sofort reagierten. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln sah er mich an.

„Du solltest vielleicht versuchen deine Scham unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, ich spüre und rieche sowieso was du willst, deine Gefühlswallungen sind also umsonst." „Ich werde es versuchen", sagte ich ernst, da ich es für voll nahm. „Nein, das brauchst du nicht, es war nicht ernst gemeint. Du musst dich nicht ändern und deine Gefühle wegen mir krumm biegen. Mein Volk toleriert so etwas nicht und außerdem liebe ich es wenn sich deine Wangen vor Scham rosa färben, damit siehst du besonders begehrend aus", sagte er mir einer plötzlich raueren Stimme, was mich unweigerlich erschauern lies. „Dann solltest du nicht damit aufhören, vielleicht sehe ich dann noch begehrenswerter aus", flüsterte ich verführerisch in sein Ohr, woraufhin er mich lüstern angrinste, mich fest an sich drückte und mich leidenschaftlich küsste. Wieder wanderten seine Hände ekstatisch über meinen Rücken und wieder wurde ich schier wahnsinnig. Nun war auch ich dabei über seinen muskulösen Körper zu wandert, was durch Stöhnen belohnt wurde.

Als ich schon begann meine Hüfte zu kreisen, während er zärtlich in meinem Hintern griff, wusste ich, dass ich es nicht mehr aushielt und stand auf. Diesmal auch ohne jegliches Peinlichkeitsgefühl zog ich vor ihm meinen knielangen Schuluniformrock aus. Und ehe ich mich wieder zu ihm knien konnte, deutete er mir an, stehen zu bleiben. Ich wusste erst nicht wieso und war auch zu Recht verwirrt, aber dann wurde es mir klar. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen so richtig betrachten können. Zärtlich und unheimlich vorsichtig strich er über meine, zu meinem Leidwesen haarigen Beinen, da ich sie normalerweise nur zu besonderen Gelegenheiten rasierte und bisher auch kein Freund hatte. Bis jetzt! Aber wer konnte das schon vorher ahnen. Ihm schien es aber nicht zu stören, warum auch, die weiblichen Zentauren sind viel haariger als ich. Und was wenn er sie deshalb nicht so toll findet? Innerlich schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf, das war doch Schwachsinn.

Warum sollte er mich dann auserwählt haben? Noch immer strich er wie ein neugieriges Kind über meine Beine. Bei dem Anblick musste ich unweigerlich Lächeln. Es war zu komisch wie ein großer starker Zentaur so ein Anblick bieten kann. Plötzlich ergriff er meine Hüften und drehte mich herum. Und an meinem Po begann er das Selbe Spiel. Dann drehte er mich noch einmal herum und fing an meine Beine überall mit Küssen zu bedecken. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte er auf und sagte: „Ich liebe deine Beine, egal wie sehr sie sich von meinen Unterscheiden." Verliebt lächelte ich ihn an. „Mir geht's ebenso." „Darf ich dich nun ganz sehen?" Ohne zu zögern gab ich ihm mein Einverständnis, da auch ich es unbedingt wollte. Damit rechnend dass er mir nun das letzte Kleidungsstück ausziehen würde das ihn von meinem Intimbereich trennte, wunderte es mich dass er es nicht sofort tat, sondern zunächst erst nur begann daran zu riechen. Was mich natürlich sehr irritierte. Nicht nur das, es war sogar sehr unangenehm für mich, ich wusste nicht ob ich auch einen schönen Duft habe.

Manche Mädchen sollen keinen tollen Duft haben, in Gegenteil sogar … aber vielleicht sollte ich nichts auf das dumme Geschwätz von den größten Tölpeln der Schule geben, das ich beim Vorbeigehen aufgeschnappt hatte. Plötzlich musste ich nach Luft schnappen, denn er roch nun nicht mehr nur dran, sondern drückte seine Nase regelrecht rein. Es verwirrte mich zwar noch immer, doch es brachte mir einen gewaltigen Rausch von Gefühlen ein und weshalb sollte ich mich beschweren. Und nebenbei wurde ich immer sicherer was meinen Duft anging, sonst würde er wohl kaum so begierig daran riechen. Wieder musste ich innerlich den Kopf schütteln. Worüber ich mir alles Gedanken machte. Ich sollte versuchen mich zu entspannen und mich einfach gehen zu lassen. Also schloss ich die Augen und konzentrierte mich nur auf ihn und sein Tun. Ich wurde immer erregter und merkte nicht einmal wie laut ich eigentlich schon Stöhnte. Nun drehte er mich ein weiteres Mal herum und begann dasselbe Spiel an meinem Hintern. Er roch begierig daran, steckte seine Nase förmlich in meine Ritze und streichelte mir ekstatisch die Beine.

Während er mich so auf seine eigene Art verwöhnte, bemerkte ich nicht wie er den Rand meines Schlüpfers fasste und mit einem Ruck hinunter zog. Zunächst erschrak ich darüber, doch beruhigte ich mich schnell, da dieses Handeln mich mit noch mehr entzückenden Wallungen belohnte. Nun stand ich also so gut wie nackt vor ihm, nur noch mit Schuhe und Socken gekleidet. Lächelnd legte er seine warme raue Hand an die Wange, streichelte sie kurz, fuhr mit ihr hinunter zum Hals, zu meinem Busen, dem er ebenfalls kurz Aufmerksamkeit spendete und hinunter über meinen flachen Bauch. „Du bist wunderschön", sagte er mit eine rauen Stimme und einem tiefen Blick in meine Augen. Ehe ich zurücklächeln konnte, packte er mich wieder an den Hüften, drehte mich herum und platzierte wieder meinen Hintern auf seine Vorderbeine, wie wir es schon auf der Wiese getan hatten. Dann überhäufte er meine Schultern und meinen Nacken mit brennenden Küssen während seine Hände eine Tour über meinen Körper machten. Alles was er anfasste begann zu brennen und ich verglühte förmlich unter seinen Berührungen.

Ich nur noch ein stöhnendes Häufchen nackten Fleisches. Eine Hand streichelte mir mein Lustzentrum und steckte ab und zu ein Finger leicht hinein und die andere kümmerte sich ausgiebig um meine Brüste. Ich hielt es nicht mehr lange aus. Ich wollte und brauchte es jetzt und sofort. Sonst werde ich gewiss vorher Kommen. Er spürte es glücklicherweise ebenfalls, deutete mir mich wieder hinzustellen und stand jetzt sogar selbst auf. Als er das tat konnte ich einen Blick auf IHN erhaschen und war zugleich erfreut als auch ängstlich. Sein Penis war sehr…na ja…eben sehr…groß! Er sah meinen furchtsamen Blick, kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm, so gut es mit seiner Größe ging. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich werde sehr vorsichtig sein, das verspreche ich dir!" Nur minder beruhigt sah ich ihn an. „Aber was ist wenn dich die Leidenschaft überkommt und mit aller Kraft zustößt, dann…" Ich konnte den Satz nicht beenden, es wäre zu grausam wenn das passieren würde. „Das wird nicht passieren. Siehst du diesen Baum da? Ich werde mich direkt vor ihm hin platzieren, so kann ich auch nicht nach vorne stoßen. Ist das in Ordnung?" Ich nickte. Der Baum ist sehr breit, groß und stark, er wird das locker aushalten, was mich ein wenig beruhigte.

Die Lust ist mir nun zwar ein wenig vergangen, doch musste es sein, sonst würde man mich töten und mit ihm…wer weiß. Aber zwingen musste ich mich dennoch nicht, ich wollte es unbedingt. Mit einem Blick noch mal eine Bestätigung von mir holend, ging er auf dem Baum zu und blieb wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen. Unschlüssig stand ich da und wusste nicht recht was ich machen sollte. „Komm her und geh auf alle viere." Aufgeregt und leicht verspannt ging ich auf in zu und kam neben ihm zum stehen. Er drehte den Kopf herum und schenkte mir noch einen aufmunternden Blick bevor ich auf die Knie ging und mich unter ihm positionierte. Als ich merkte dass ich zu klein war auf den Knien, ging ich mit meinen Hintern noch weiter Hoch. Ich kam mir ein wenig bekloppt vor, ich musste aussehen als wenn ich einen Hundertmeterlauf starten wollte.

Als mein Po an seinem Bauch anstieß, zuckten wir beide merklich zusammen, da ich sein riesigen Libido berührt und fasst eingeklemmt hatte. Doch ihm schien es nicht zu stören, da ich nur ein Stöhnen von ihm vernahm. Da ich merkte dass ich mit meinem Hinterteil zu weit hinten war, weil sein Ding ja so lang war, kroch ich noch ein wenig nach vorne, so dass mein Kopf direkt zwischen seinen Vorderbeinen war. „Ich kann nichts sehen, du musst mich führen." Ich nickte, ohne zu realisieren das er es ja nicht sehen konnte. Einmal holte ich noch mal tief Luft, griff mit meiner rechten Hand hinter mir während ich versuchte durch meine Beine zu sehen, was nicht so ganz funktionierte. Als ich ihn zu fassen bekam zuckten wir beide wieder vor Erregung zusammen und wieder war ein Stöhnen von ihm zu hören, nur viel kraftvoller während von mir ein Keuchen zu vernehmen war. Vorsichtig, weil ich angst hatte ihm weh zu tun führte ich ihn mit etwas zittrigen Fingern zu meinem Eingang, was uns wieder zum Keuchen brachte und ich hatte das Gefühl das noch um einiges feuchter wurde. Als ich ihn leicht hinein geführt hatte, lies ihn auf sein Geheiß wieder los.

„Gut so, und jetzt positionier dich so, das du einen guten Halt hast. Du kannst dich auch an meinen Beinen fest halten wenn du willst." Ich tat was er mir aufgetragen hatte und hielt mich mit der Hand die ihn führte an seinem Bein fest. „Ich zähle bis acht, dann geh ich rein, OK?", keuchte er. Ich wusste dass er es nicht mehr aushielt. „Ja!" Langsam begann er zu zählen und ich wusste nicht recht ob es so gut war, da ich mich sich bereits bei sechs verkrampfen würde. Doch kaum war er bei drei stieß er schon die wenigen Zentimeter hinein die er zur Verfügung hatte. Zuerst überkam mich der Schmerz was mir unweigerlich Tränen in die Augen trieb und schon hörte ich mich schluchzen. „Oh Gott, was habe ich getan?", sagte er sehr schuldbewusst und wollte schon aus mir heraus. Doch ich sagte deutlich „Nein" und hielt ihn auf in dem ich sein Bein gegen den Baum drückte und mein Hinterteil zu Verdeutlichung gegen ihn drückte. Ich wollte nicht dass er geht, ich wollte es durchziehen, ich machte es schließlich für uns beide. Wenn ich dieses Opfer nicht auf mich nehme können wir niemals zusammen sein.

Ich hatte höllische Schmerzen und vergoss nun viele Tränen aber langsam merkte ich das sich mein Körper daran gewöhnte und machte glücklicherweise ein besseres erregendes Gefühl platz. Als ich mich soweit beruhigt hatte, wischte ich die Tränen weg, hielt mich wieder an seinem Bein fest und sagte ihm er könne weiter machen. Doch als er sich nicht rührte wusste ich schon warum. Er wollte mir nicht wehtun. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Der Schmerz ist vorbei und wenn du nicht weiter machst vergehe ich hier noch. Mach bitte schnell Liebling, sonst machst du mich noch unglücklich." Wie ich es erwartet hatte, brachte ihn das wieder in Schwung. Seine Körperhaltung straffte sich wieder und wirkte nicht mehr so geknickt. Langsam und zärtlich begann er nach vorne zu stoßen, was mir die stärksten und aufwallenden Gefühle einbrachte die ich je in meinem kurzen Leben empfinden konnte. Ich war mir sicher dass diese die Krönung der ganzen Gefühlspalette sind. Immer heftiger stieß er zu und füllte mich völlig aus. Manchmal tat es noch weh, aber nur soweit das die Lust noch mehr angestachelt wurde. Ich stand regelrecht in Flammen und nur mein Lustzentrum blieb nass. Immer mehr drückte ich mich seinem Bauch entgegen, damit er besser hinein konnte. Auch er verlor den Verstand denn er rammte den Baum auf heftigste an.

Seine Vorderbeine stießen ebenfalls nach vorne als wollten sie den Baum wegkicken oder scharrten auch manchmal auf den Boden. Immer mehr verabschiedete sich mein Verstand und aus weiter Ferne hörte ich mich stöhnen und keuchen. Es war nicht auszuhalten. Ich fühlte mein Ende nahe. Mit einem letzten Aufschrei überwältigte mich der Orgasmus, doch spürte ich sofort dass er noch nicht fertig war. Doch es störte mich nicht, da es mich von neuem erregte. Ehe ich aber ein zweites Mal kam, erlebte auch er seinen Orgasmus, was sich durch etwas Dickflüssiges für mich bemerkbar machte. So Ekel erregend ich den Samenerguss früher immer wegen der weißen klebrigen Masse empfand, so toll und stolz machte mich jetzt seinen. Schließlich war es mein Verdienst das er sich entladen hatte. Dass ich nun dadurch meinen zweiten Orgasmus nicht bekommen konnte, fand ich etwas enttäuschend, aber es war nicht schlimm. Schwer atmend und zu Recht erschöpft klappte ich zusammen. Auch er war sehr fertig und lehnte gegen den Baum, der alles gut überstanden hatte und nicht mehr als nur ein wenig Rinde einbüßen musste.

Fortsetzung folgt …


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Noch völlig außer Atem rollte ich mich unter ihm weg und legte mich seitwärts auf den Boden. Als unsere Herzschläge wieder die normalen rhythmischen Schläge erreicht hatten, legte er sich direkt neben mich, alle vier Beine ausgestreckt und zog mich an sich. In seinen Armen war es schön warm, da es nackt, mitten im Wald und nicht mehr von Leidenschaft erhitzt, es langsam richtig kalt wurde. Es hätte nicht besser sein können, doch es gab noch immer eine Sache die mich störte. Wir waren nun fest zusammen, ein Paar, und er hatte mich als seine Frau markiert. Doch seinen Namen kannte ich noch immer nicht. Aber könnte er ihn mir nicht verraten? Erst durfte er es ja nicht, damit ich bei den anderen nicht nach ihm fragen konnte und er keinen Ärger bekommen würde. Nun allerdings hatten wir den Ärger eh schon herausgefordert. „Was beschäftigt dich?", fragte er mich auch prompt. „Darf ich nun deinen Namen erfahren?" Gespannt hielt ich die Luft an. „Natürlich, weswegen solltest du ihn nicht erfahren?" „Aber du hattest doch gesa…" „Ja ich weiß. Aber nun ist es anders. Jetzt bist du Mein und jeder der vor dir stehen wird, wird es wissen." „Merkt man das so deutlich?" „Ja! Wir Zentauren sind nicht so grob gebaut. Wir sehen und riechen viel besser als ihr."

„Ich merk nichts." „Ich schon, dein Geruch hat sich verändert, da meiner sich mit deinen vermischt hat. Hätten wir es nicht getan wäre er nie so stark an dich dran. Nun wird jeder Zentaur wissen dass du zu mir gehörst und dir nichts tun. Selbst wenn du schon seit Tagen nicht mehr in meiner Nähe wärst." „Und die Menschen werden es nicht riechen?" „Nein!" „Aber es ist doch nicht toll für dich, wenn ich nach dir rieche, oder? Meine Freundinnen haben immer den Geruch ihrer Freunde gemocht, wenn nicht sogar geliebt, wie soll das sein wenn man sich selber riecht?" „Du vergisst dass ich kein Mensch bin. Für mich ist es erregend mein Geruch an dir zu finden. Es gibt mir die Gewissheit das du zu mir gehörst und ich dich erobert habe." Unweigerlich musste ich lächeln. Es war ein sehr prickelndes Gefühl zu wissen, dass ich nun ganz ihm allein gehörte. „Und wie ist es mit dem Biss?" „Der gehört ebenfalls zum ganzen Ritual. Sollten wir lange getrennt sein, sodass mein Duft nicht mehr an dir haftet, dann weist der Bissabdruck daraufhin. Die Menschen können es nicht sehen, da der Unterschied zu klein ist, aber ein Zentaur sieht sofort das es von einem anderen ist." „Und er schützt mich wirklich?" „Ja! Kein Zentaur wird sich an dir vergreifen, egal welcher Art." „Wie ist es mit dir? Der Duft wird nicht reichen nicht wahr?" „Ja, weil ich kein Bissabdruck habe." „Na dann habe ich ja noch was vor mir", lächelte ich spitzbübisch, beugte mich vor und küsste ihn. Er öffnete auch gleich bereitwillig seine Lippen um meiner Zunge einlass zu gewähren. Und kaum hatten sich unsere Münder berührt begannen sich die Schnätze in meinem Bauch wieder zu vermehren. Unsere Zungen trugen einen heftigen Kampf aus, wobei ich mich immer weiter nach oben auf meinen Ellbogen stützte.

Ich wollte diesmal unbedingt gewinnen. Da er mir immer mehr entgegendrängte, schlang ich mein Bein um seinen Oberkörper, wobei mein Fuß auf seinem Pferderücken zum Liegen kam und legte mich halb auf ihn drauf, um ihn besser wieder hinunterdrücken zu können. Durch meinen aktiveren Part angeregt wanderten seine Hände wieder ekstatisch über meinen Rücken und hinab zu meinem Po, was mich unweigerlich wieder heiß machte. Als wir schon begannen uns gegenseitig in den Mund zu stöhnen, konnte ich es nicht mehr aushalten, begann an seinen Nacken zu saugen und biss schlussendlich hinein bis ich Blut schmeckte. Zur Belohnung erhielt ich sein melodiöses Keuchen. Ein wenig setzte ich noch mit den Zähnen nach um sicher zu gehen dass der Abdruck gut zu sehen ist, auch wenn es mir im Herzen wehtat. Sanft leckte ich über seine Wunden, wo wie er es zuvor bei mir getan hatte. Nach einer Weile ließ ich von ihm ab, blieb auf seiner Brust liegen und kuschelte mich an ihn wie eine verschmuste Katze. Während ich biss verging meine neu erwachte Leidenschaft wieder und machte meiner Müdigkeit platz. Doch einschlafen konnte ich dennoch nicht, da mich noch einiges Beschäftigte.

„Wird der Biss dich auch vor den Frauen deiner Herde schützen, oder muss ich weiterhin Angst haben?" „Ja, tut er, aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Vorher hatte ich nie Angebote gehabt und jetzt werde ich noch viel weniger haben, obwohl das schon nicht mehr geht.", lächelte er. „Ich brauch keine Andere, ich habe doch dich." Zufrieden begann ich zu Seufzen und begann seine Brust auf der ich lag zu kraulen. „Wir machen nie vergebenen Zentauren den Hof, dafür haben wir viel zu viel Respekt vor dem anderen. Wir bleiben für immer bei unseren Partnern." „Dann muss ich mir also keine Sorgen machen", stellte ich nüchtern fest. „Nein!", sagte er, gewiss mit einem Lächeln, was ich nun nicht sehen konnte und legte fest seine starken Arme um mich. Für eine Weile blieben wir so liegen. Es war ein sehr angenehmer Moment, der nicht gestört werden sollte. Doch hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. „Wie heißt du jetzt?" „Mmmh, ich bin nicht sicher ob ich ihn dir wirklich sagen sollte?", überlegte er gekünstelt und fing unweigerlich das Lachen an. Gespielt empört wand ich mich aus seinen Armen und setzte mich auf.

„Das ist gemein, nun sag schon", rief ich aus und puffte ihn in die Seite. „Soll ich ihn dir wirklich sagen?", fragte er und stützte sich interessiert auf seinen Ellbogen. Ich nickte und sah ihn ernst an, woraufhin er lächelnd sich zu mir beugte, was mich denken lies das er mich küssen wollte doch steuerte er mein Ohr an. „Tristan", flüsterte er. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah ich ihn an. Es machte mich glücklich seinen Namen zu wissen. „Es ist ein sehr schöner Name. Ich heiße Diana." „Das weiß ich doch schon." Seufzend schlug ich mir die Hand gegen die Stirn. „Ach, stimmt ja. Ich hatte mich ja noch deswegen gewundert." „Der Name passt zu dir, als wäre er vorausbestimmt gewesen." „Warum?" „Diana ist die Göttin der Jagd und des Waldes", lächelte er und strich mir eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Ja, seit dieser Nacht passt er sehr gut", lächelte ich, in Erinnerung an unserer ersten Begegnung denkend. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass mein Horoskop diesmal richtig sein würde", nuschelte ich vor mich hin.

„Horoskop?" „Ja, er stand im Tagesprophet und …" „Tagesprophet?" Für einen Augenblick stockte ich, er konnte natürlich nicht wissen was das ist. „Der Tagesprophet ist eine Zeitung, die wir jeden Tag bekommen. Sie besteht aus Blätter auf denen steht was so in der Welt passiert. Und da stehen auch die Horoskope für die Menschen drin. In meinem stand, dass ich die Chance hätte meine große Liebe zu finden, wenn ich nur endlich mal wieder aus dem Haus gehen würde. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das es diesmal so genau passen könnte." „Ich wusste nicht dass auch ihr so sehr auf die Sterne achtet wie wir? Steht das Horoskop für jeden in diesem Tagesprophet?" „Ja!" „Dann müssen es ja ganz schön viele Blätter sein." Verständnislos sah ich ihn an, bis ich kapierte was er meinte. Er dachte wohl das stünden alle Horoskope für alle Menschen der Welt, wie es auch bei den Sternen war. „Äh nein! Ich meinte nicht für jeden einzelnen Menschen, sondern nur die Sternzeichen." „Aber euer Horoskop kann doch niemals richtig sein, wenn ihr nur auf die Planetenstellung der Sternzeichen achtet. Ihr seit schon komisch." „Ich weiß, aber ich kann dir auch nicht sagen warum das so ist." „Welches Sternzeichen bist du?"

„Ach, etwas was du nicht weißt?", stachelte ich als Rache für vorhin nach. „Nun sag schon, ich würde gern sehen was in deinen Sternen geschrieben steht. Ich will doch wissen wie es um meine Gefährtin steht", lächelte er. Nach diesem Satz gab ich natürlich klein bei. Wer kann da schon widerstehen? „Schütze", grinste ich breit, da ich nun erkannte, wie sehr das passte. Es wurde schon unheimlich. Auch er musste grinsen. „Langsam erscheint es mir irgendwie gruselig. Erst der Name, dann mein Sternzeichen." „Muss es nicht. Die Sterne haben es eben vorausbestimmt und Zeichen gesetzt." Wieder legte ich mich zu ihm, da mir noch immer kalt war und bei ihm war es eh viel gemütlicher. Dieses Mal schwiegen wir länger. Wir hatten uns nichts zu sagen, wir wollten nur die angenehme Ruhe genießen in denen wir nur für uns sind. Bei mir blieb es allerdings nicht nur beim Ruhen, denn es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis mir die Augen endgültig zufielen und ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.

Fortsetzung folgt …

**A/N: **Ich weiß das es jetzt recht kurz war, aber im nächsten Kapitel geht es dafür wieder spannender los. Versprochen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Es war warm und gemütlich da wo ich lag. Fest schlief ich auf meiner schönen Matratze von einem Mann. Genauer gesagt von einem Zentaur. Doch plötzlich durchdrang meiner Matratze einen Ruck und rüttelte an meinen Schultern. „Diana, schnell, wach auf, sie kommen. Sie kommen! Wach auf!" Das Rütteln wurde heftiger, doch brachte es mich endlich zum erwachen. Mühsam öffnete ich meine Augen. „Was'n los?", nuschelte ich mit trockener leiser Stimme. „Sie kommen." „Wer?" Ich war noch nicht ganz wach und völlig neben der Rolle. „Die anderen Zentauren." Blitzartig war ich hellwach und suchte meine sieben Sachen zusammen während er endlich aufstehen konnte. Steif stellte er sich in die Richtung aus der sie zu kommen schienen und blickte stur geradeaus während seine Ohren aufgeregt hin und her zuckten. „Was machst du da?", fragte ich während ich bereits mein Oberteil anzog. Schlüpfer und Rock waren schnell rübergestreift. „Observieren." „Was ist …?" „Erkläre ich dir später." Ich hatte mir gerade noch meinen Umhang anziehen können, ehe ich schon in der Nähe Hufgetrampel hörte. Und nur wenige Herzschläge später kamen sie schon durch die Büsche gesprungen. Es waren vier Zentauren. „Da bist du ja Tristan, wo bleibst …" Fassungslos sahen sie uns beide an und es dauerte nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde in der sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte. „Tristan was sucht dieses Menschenmädchen bei dir?", fragte noch einmal der selbige der zuerst das Wort an Tristan erhoben hatte. Er war schätzungsweise im selben Alter, brauner Körper, stechende grüne Augen und sehr wild aussehend. Tristan antwortete zunächst nicht und stellte sich erst schützend vor mich ehe er antwortete. „Das ist meine …" „WAS IST DAS AN DEINEM HALS?", schrie der zweite Zentaur aufgebracht und alle begannen sie langsam mit den Hufen auf den Boden zu scharren. Auf mich wirkte es sehr Nervenaufreibend, da es für mich den Eindruck machte, dass sie uns gleich angreifen würden. Doch Tristan blieb seelenruhig. „Ein Biss!", antwortete mein, mich beschützender Zentaur sachlich. „DAS SEHEN WIR AUCH! Ist es etwa von diesem MENSCHEN? Wie KANNST du nur?", fragte wieder der erste. „Tja, es war ganz leicht. Ich musste mich nur vorbeugen und zubeißen, so wie du es einst bei Gorgo getan hattest." „Lass sie da raus! Wie kannst du das nur vergleichen?" „Warst du etwa schon so verzweifelt, weil dich Schwächling keine haben will? Haben dir diese Maulesel von der Koppel nicht gereicht? Oder warst du zu lange mit ihnen zusammen, so dass du den Drang hattest dich auch versklaven zu lassen? Du hattest schon immer deine kleinen Eigenarten, wir haben sie akzeptiert, aber das geht zu weit. Und das auch noch bei der Rangordnung die du bei uns hast. Eine Schande für deinen Vater", schrie der dritte kastanienfarbene Zentaur spottend aus. „Und deswegen warst du in letzter Zeit so komisch. Immerzu hattest du versucht mit uns über die Menschen zu reden. Ich dachte es wäre reine Neugierde, aber ich hätte ahnen müssen das so etwas dabei heraus kommt", sprach wieder der erste herablassend. Mit rasendem Herzklopfen sah ich zu Tristan, was mich noch mehr ängstigte. Dieser war noch steifer geworden, hatte die Fäuste geballt und scharrte schon ebenfalls auf dem Boden. Ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst dass es in einem Desaster endet. Für einen Moment war alles still. Der schwarze Zentaur und Tristan funkelten sich böse an. Es schien als fochten sie einen Kampf aus. Plötzlich machte der Schwarze anstallten sich zu uns zu bewegen und Tristan schien nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Der Schwarze kam direkt auf mich zu, woraufhin ich einen Schritt zurückging. Hilflos sah ich Tristan an, da mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, doch dieser sendete mir einen aufmunternden Blick, der mich allerdings nicht sehr beruhigte. Doch ich blieb dennoch reglos stehen. Auch noch als der Schwarze mir, meiner Meinung nach, viel zu nahe kam. Von oben beäugte er mich kritisch und ich fühlte mich dementsprechend sehr unwohl. Langsam wanderte sein Blick von oben nach unten, und als er an meinen Beinen ankam, zumindest das was unterhalb des Rockes zu sehen war, verengten sich seine Augen zusehends. Offensichtlich angewidert nahm er ein paar Schritte abwärts. Verwirrend sah auch ich hinunter, spürte deutlich die Röte in meinem Gesicht aufsteigen und wäre am liebsten vom Erdboden verschluckt worden. Die Spermien von Tristan klebten noch immer daran und hatten sich, als wir auf dem Boden lagen, sogar noch mit Dreck vermischt, was es nicht gerade ansehnlicher erscheinen ließ. Da im Gegensatz zum Menschen bei Zentauren viel mehr raus kam, ist es natürlich nicht brav innen geblieben, nein, es musste so richtig schön die Beine, genauer gesagt am Knie entlang laufen. Noch immer angewidert besah sich nun Tristan. Und als er sah was ich nun schon befürchtete, stampfte er wütend mit einem Vorderhuf auf. „Das ist ja widerlich. Was geht in dir vor, das du so was machst? Igitt, es klebt sogar noch an dir. Schämst du dich nicht?" „Warum sollte ich? So etwas ist doch normal. Hast du eigentlich schon mal bemerkt was du so immer noch an dir hast wenn du Gorgo beglückt hast. Und bei dir ist es nicht irgendwo am Körper, bei dir ist es so richtig schön um den Mund verteilt. Und dann läufst du auch noch mit so einem ekligen triumphierenden Grinsen durch die Gegend als hättest du, ich weiß nicht wen bezwungen", erwiderte Tristan trotzig. „DAS ist gewiss NICHT normal. Und ich sagte doch schon dass du Gorgo raushalten sollst. Was meinen Triumph angeht, hatte ich wenigsten einen. Ich bekam die schönste aller Zentaurenfrauen. Und du? Nur ein Menschenmädchen." „Das ist doch egal ob sie ein Mensch ist. Sie ist mein, der Rest ist unwichtig. Und was meine Schwester angeht, hatte sie keine Wahl. Sie war noch jung, noch mittendrin zu einer Frau zu werden. Hättest du ihr nicht so imponiert und den starken Mann gespielt, hätte ihre körperliche Leidenschaft sie nicht zu dir getrieben", schrie Tristan zurück, was mich ein wenig zusammenzucken lies. „WAS? " Wütend bäumte sich der schwarze Zentaur auf seine Hinterbeine auf und versuchte mit den Vorderbeinen nach Tristan zu treten, was ihm glücklicherweise nicht gelang. Denn dieser wich zunächst zurück um es ihm sofort nachzutun, jedoch mit Erfolg, da der Schwarze nicht so schnell reagieren konnte, war er doch ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde vorher erst wieder auf den Boden angelangt, taumelte dieser rückwärts. Im ersten Moment schien er wieder Angreifen zu wollen, doch stattdessen wich seiner wütenden Fratze ein fieses Lächeln. „Wir werden ja sehen ob du immer noch so eine große Klappe hast, wenn dein Vater vor dir steht. Ich bin gespannt was er dazu zu sagen hat", sagte er, schon mit einem Siegerlächeln beschmückt. Und plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung ertönte aus seinem weit geöffneten Mund ein beängstig klingendes lautstarkes Wiehern. Ich schreckte mit einem lautlosen Schrei zurück, zitterte, weil ich nicht wusste wie das enden sollte und drückte mich an den Pferdebauch von Tristan. Und da merkte ich dass auch er unkontrolliert leicht bebte. Der schwarze Zentaur wiederholte diese furcht erregenden Rufe ein paar Mal, wartete einen Augenblick und schon eine kurze Zeit später hörte man aus der Ferne jemanden auf die Selbe Art antworten. Als diese antwortenden Töne immer näher kamen, spürte ich wie Tristan immer aufgeregter wurde. Doch er wagte es dennoch nicht zurückzuweichen, wie ich es tat. Mutig blieb er auf der Stelle stehen und rührte sich keinen Schritt. Es dauerten keine zwei Minuten und wieder brachen drei Zentauren durch die Büsche. „Devious was ist los? Ist was … passiert", rief er zunächst sorgenerfüllt, doch beim Erkennen der Situation, stierte er erst nur ungläubig auf mich herab. Sein Blick war sehr komisch, nicht wie bei den anderen. Erst ungläubig, dann trat eine Art Melancholie in seinen Augen auf und zu guter letzt stieg doch eine brennende Wut auf, als er die Bissspuren an Tristans Nacken erblickte. „Tristan, wer ist dieses Mädchen bei dir? Und warum ist sie überhaupt hier?", fragte er mit einer tiefen Stimme, der man lieber nicht widersprechen sollte. „Das ist …!" „Das ist seine kleine Freundin und er hat sie zu seiner Gefährtin gemacht, dieses Maulesel", sprach der schwarze Zentaur mit Namen Devious Tristan dazwischen. „WAS? Sohn, bist du noch bei Sinnen?" „Das frag ich mich auch?" „Devious, du hältst dich raus", donnerte der Älteste ihn an, woraufhin dieser zusammenzuckte, einen Schritt zurückging und sogar demütig nickte. Doch es wunderte mich nicht dass selbst der Schwarze da so reagierte. Der Vater von Tristan war eine sehr imposante Gestalt. Sehr groß, breitschultrig und muskulös, einen ernsten Blick, sehr wild aussehend und sein Körper wies schon etliche Kämpfe auf. „Tristan antworte auf meine Fragen!" „Sie ist mir bei meinem Sparziergang, nahe dem Waldrand begegnet. Wir haben miteinander geredet und uns gut verstanden. Ich fragte sie ob nicht mit mir zusammen weiter laufen wolle … und … ich habe sie zu meiner Gefährtin gemacht", erzählte Tristan zaghaft. Doch warum erzählte er dass wir uns am Waldrand getroffen haben? Wohl damit sein Vater nicht erfährt, das ich die Jenige war, die bereits am Anfang die Regeln gebrochen hatte, und unerlaubt so weit in den Wald gegangen war. Für einen Moment sah sein Vater uns stillschweigend an. Völlig ruhig, wie vor dem Sturm. Die anderen Zentauren blickten ihn an und warteten gespannt darauf was passieren würde. Plötzlich sah er mich an, ganz ruhig, von oben bis unten. Bis er zu meinen Beinen kam und die Sauerer sah. Doch blieb er noch immer ruhig. Es schien in ihm zu arbeiten. Als ich schon dachte, dass wohl nichts weiter passieren würde, kam er plötzlich auf uns zu gelaufen. Kurz vor seinem angespannten Sohn blieb er stehen und sah ihm in die Augen. „Hast du es genossen?" „Ja", sagte Tristan kleinlaut und versuchte seinen Blick nicht abzuweichen, was im offensichtlich sehr schwer fiel. „Liebst du sie?" „Ja!" Wieder sah der Ältere ihm nur stumm in die Augen. Und wieder stieg diese Melancholie in seinen Augen auf, als er seinem Sohn scheinbar tief in die Seele sah. „VERSCHWINDE!", schrie der Ältere ihn an, drehte sich um und ging. Tristan und ich zuckten auf heftigste zusammen. Ich ging einige Schritte weiter weg, doch Tristan lief seinem Vater hinterher. „Aber Vater …" „Verschwinde habe ich gesagte", schrie der Ältere noch einmal und stieß seinen Sohn gewaltvoll von sich weg, sodass dieser fast stolperte. „Vater!", versuchte es der jüngere noch einmal. Doch plötzlich drehte sich sein Vater um, stützte sich auf die Hinterbeine und trat ihn schmerzlich auf die Brust. „Verschwinde sagte ich und nenn mich nie wieder Vater. Du bist nicht mehr mein Sohn. Bane ist nun mein einziger richtiger Sohn. Und er wird auch der jenige sein, der die Herde übernehmen wird. Verschwinde und nimm diesen Menschen mit." Als Tristan noch immer nicht von seiner Seite wich und ihn flehendlich ansah, bäumte er sich ein weiteres Mal auf und verpasste Tristan noch einen Tritt. Daraufhin rannte Tristan verängstigt auf mich zu, packte mich, hievte mich auf seinen Rücken und rannte als ginge es um unser Leben. Ich hatte mühe mich festzuhalten um nicht runter zu fallen. Doch als ich einen Blick hinter uns riskierte verstand ich, denn die anderen waren tatsächlich hinter uns her. Jagten und trieben uns vorwärts.

Wie vom Teufel gehetzt rannte Tristan immer weiter. Sprang über jedes Wurzelgeflecht, jeden Busch und jeden umgestürzten Baum. Ich klammerte Arme und Beine so fest um ihn, das mir nach kurzer Zeit die Gelenke schmerzten. Zweimal wäre ich fast hinuntergefallen wenn er mich nicht gehalten hätte und einmal stolperte er ganz böse, lief aber dennoch weiter. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Zischen an meinem Ohr und ein Pfeil landete in dem Baum an dem wir vorbei galoppierten. Starr vor Schreck klammerte ich mich, wenn möglich, noch mehr an Tristan rann. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Sie schossen mit Pfeilen. Ich wagte es nicht hinter uns zu sehen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wir mir schien erreichten wir den Waldrand, in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte. Dort kam er abrupt zum Stehen, ging aber noch ein paar Schritte um wieder hinunter zu kommen und suchte währenddessen einen Platz für uns aus in dem wir uns verstecken konnten. Nach kurzer Zeit fand er einen geeigneten Platz, umringt von Büschen und Sträuchern. Als er still stand, sprang ich sofort von ihm runter. Und da meine Knie wacklig waren und zitterten, knickten sie auch gleich zusammen. Tristan aber blieb stehen, blickte starr vor sich hin und war noch völlig außer Atem. Sein Anblick versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz. Wegen mir hatte er gerade seine Familie und Freunde verloren. Äußerlich sah er auch nicht gesund aus. Das Gesicht blass, auf der Brust ein Hufabdruck, die Flanken verschwitzt und blutig. Und auch an einem seiner Knöchel am Vorderhuf haftete Blut. Meine Augen begannen zu flattern, bevor sich Tränen bildeten, die mir die Wangen hinunter liefen. Ich war noch total aufgewühlt. Stumm saß ich da, blickte zu ihm auf, doch auch die Schluchzer die mich heftig schüttelten ließen sich irgendwann nicht mehr unterdrücken. Aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen blickte mich Tristan fragend an. „Was hast du denn?", fragte er besorgt, kniete sich zu mir hinunter und wischte mir die Tränen weg. „Es … Es tut … Es tut mir leid. … So schrecklich … Leid. Wegen mir … hast du … deine Herde … verloren." „Schh, schon gut. Es war auch meine Entscheidung. Ich wusste das es so weit kommen würde." „Wirklich?", fragte ich verblüfft. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst? Warum war er dann auf mich eingegangen? „Ja! Und eigentlich waren sie noch ganz nett zu uns. Unter anderen Umständen hätten sie mich umgebracht. Dir würden sie nichts tun, da du noch ein Fohlen bist. … Wenn auch nicht mehr lange. Wenn wir uns nicht gebissen hätten, ich nicht der Sohn des Leitzentauren wäre und du schon Erwachsen gewesen wärst, hätte es keinen Happy End gegeben." „Aber warum bist du dann auf mich eingegangen? Warum hattest du mich gefragt ob ich mit dir gehe? Du hättest mich zurückschicken können." Stumm blickte er mir in die Augen. Sein Blick drang tief in meine Augen und ich hatte das Gefühl er sähe meine Seele an. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Ich konnte nicht antworten, ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Und ich musste gestehen ich wusste nicht recht was er meinte. „Mir ist meine Liebe wichtiger als die Familie." Plötzlich machte mein Herz einen mächtigen Sprung, es fühlte sich an als wenn es gleich platzen würde. Es bildeten sich noch mehr Tränen in den Augen, diesmal aber nicht wegen Schuldgefühlen. Ich war einfach nur gerührt und glücklich. Überwältigt umarmte ich ihn und wollte ihn küssen, doch so weit kam es nicht. „AU! …" „O tut mir leid." Vorsichtig strich ich über den Hufabdruck, den seine Brust zierte. Sanft legte sich seine Hand auf meine. „Es geht schon. Du solltest ins Schloss gehen, sonst vermisst man dich noch. Ich komm schon klar." „Ach was, ich lass dich doch nicht so einfach hier liegen." Wieder sah er mir in die Augen. Sie waren voller Schmerz, und ich wusste dass er mich nicht nur zurückschickte, weil mich jemand vermissen könnte. Er wollte für eine Weile mit sich allein sein. „Bitte. Geh", sagte er, und strich mir noch einmal über die Wange, ehe ich aufstand und hinauf ins Schloss ging.

Fortsetzung folgt …


End file.
